User blog:Nkstjoa/Final Season Line-up
After concluding my very first season, the thought pondered to me as to whether or not I had it in me to do another. Well after much thought, I do... and it'll be my last. Now this doesn't in any way insinuate that I shall be leaving the Wiki afterward. I realize a lot of writers here often seek out battles and comprise many of them over the course of their current and planned seasons... to which I feel differently about that. I had lists and such of battles I wanted to do, which is much smaller and will soon be completed. And while my focus from there on would be non-research based (or should I say No Research Rumble; PS: thanks again Pacman), I may very well do more battle pages in the future; this'll just be the last time I have a set season of them. So I'm sure you're all very eager, so I shall give you my final season's lineup. Definite Fights Note: The battles shown are in ABC order, not in the order of which they will be completed. Batman_Solid_Snake_Fake_Thumbnail.png|Batman vs Solid Snake (fight only) (Complete)|link=Batman vs Solid Snake#Fight]] Homer Peter Fake Thumbnail.png|Homer vs Peter (fight only) (Complete)|link=Homer vs Peter Max Payne Nathan_Drake Fake Thumbnail.png|Max Payne vs. Nathan Drake (Complete)|link=Max Payne vs. Nathan Drake Raven Crimson Viper Fake Thumbnail.png|Raven vs. Crimson Viper (Complete)|link=Raven (Tekken) vs. Crimson Viper Ryu Kazuya Fake Thumbnail.png|Ryu vs Kazuya Mishima (fight only) (Complete)|link=Ryu vs Kazuya Mishima Spinal Cervantes Fake Thumbnail.png|Spinal vs. Cervantes (collab with TheRoaringRex) (Complete)|link=Spinal vs. Cervantes X Zero Fake Thumbnail V2.png|X vs. Zero (Complete)|link=X vs. Zero For those you've already seen before in my old lineup for Season 2, they've been a long time coming. For a few others, simple curiosity has led to my desire to work on them. Couple collabs here and there, two of which I'm just writing the fight for, and my very first OC vs OC battle. Bonus Fights Note: You know the drill. Bad Box Art Megaman Captain N Megaman Fake Thumbnail.png|Bad Box Art Mega Man vs. Captain N! Mega Man (collab with BonBooker)|link=Bad Box Art Mega Man vs. Captain N! Mega Man Cruch Cyborg E Fake Thumbnail.png|Cruch VS Cyborg E. (collab with Windindi) (Complete)|link=Cruch VS Cyborg E. Punisher_Red_Hood_Fake_Thumbnail_V3.png|Punisher vs. Red Hood (collab with Ahomeschoolingroudon) (Complete)|link=Punisher vs. Red Hood Vergil_Sesshomaru_Remastered_Fake_Thumbnail.png|Vergil vs. Sesshōmaru Remastered (Complete)|link=Vergil vs. Sesshōmaru Yamcha Kazuma Kuwabara Fake Thumbnail.png|Yamcha vs Kazuma Kuwabara (collab with Ahomeschoolingroudon)|link=Yamcha vs Kazuma Kuwabara Series Finale The thing is... I do not wish to reveal it just yet. The only guarantee you have is that the combatant on the left is an OC of mine. No, not my cyborg echidna of whose name I do not recall. Nay, not my red Namekian of whose blog and page is still pending. I shan't reveal neither the OC... nor the OC's opponent. That shall be revealed much later. If you want to take a crack at the one on the right, feel free. Otherwise stayed tuned for when I make another OC blog and reveal the OC's identity and the finale. Update: I gave users the chance to wager a guess as to the identity of the person on the right... and WarpyNeck930 was the first person to guess the right female superhero. Yep, it's Supergirl... but who is this mystery OC that she is fighting? That will remain a mystery until I reveal this OC in a blog some time later. Stay tuned. Which of my bonus fights are you most excited for? Bad Box Art Mega Man vs. Captain N! Mega Man Yamcha vs. Kazuma Kuwabara Category:Blog posts